2 wrongs make a right
by jette123
Summary: my first story, no flames please, it may not seem like it is hp but it is...kinda, acuttly lets face it, i just want your opion.. but hey, if i get enough reveiws then maybe i'll add more, At hogwarts XD


Last Words

**Chapter 1**

I don't understand. She was fine one day and almost gone the next. She's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her. I didn't think in the hour I was gone, that I would come home to that. But I did, and I will always remember that day. March 5th, 2012, the day my 11 year old sister tried to commit suicide.

"You're such a baby!" I shouted.

"Stop calling me that!" Jenny cried back at me.

"Well you are one. You cry about everything." I yelled

"I do not. It was hard for me too you know. You were closer to dad but you are also way better at hiding you emotions." Jenny screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you! I wish mom had you after she left so you would be stuck with her. I hate you!" I screamed as I slammed the front door behind me.

With that still in my mind, I left my sister home alone. I jumped in my car, blared the music, and left not sure where I was going. I some how ended up at our spot. Dad and I used to sit there on the dock looking out on the lake on the far side of town where nobody lived. It was peaceful. He died a year ago of lung cancer. We used to make deals where I would lose weight and he would quit smoking. Eventually one of us would cave in. he started coughing a lot. I thought it was just a normal cold until he collapsed one day in the kitchen while reading the paper. I called 911 and the doctors gave him 4 months to live. He died and there were so many people at his funeral I feel like I hardly got to say good bye.

I finally stopped crying and decided to go home hoping she wasn't still mad. First I called our home phone. No answer. Then I called again. Still no answer. I kind of panicked and stepped harder on the gas petal. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Did someone break in? So many things were running through my head as I unlocked the front door. I walked in and she was no where in site.

"Jenny?!" I yelled "Jenny, answer me!"

The smell coming from the kitchen was gruesome. It smelled like blood. I walked into the kitchen and I looked to my left and lying on the ground with a gun at her side in a pool of blood was my little sister. I ran over and checked her pulse. She still had one but it was faint. I ran over to get a phone. My hands shaking as I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"My sister. I just got home and she's on the floor in a pool of blood with a gun right next to her." I told the dispatcher.

"Ok calm down. What's your address?"

I told her my address and hung up. I couldn't take the waiting so I ran to the one person I knew would be home on a Monday at two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Chris!" I yelled as I ran to his front door. "Chris!"

I ran to the door and pounded on it. He opened the door looking shocked as I rapped my arms around his neck.

"It's Jenny!" I cried as I let go of his neck and he released his arms from my waist.

"What happened?" he asked very sympathetically

"We got in a fight and I left and when I got home she was on the ground with a gun next to her." I told him as tears ran down my face.

Just then the ambulance came up the street. They stopped at my house so I ran to my front door just as they carried her out on a stretcher. She didn't look like my little sister. She was pale and lifeless. Chris and I rode in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. When we got there they took her straight into surgery and a nurse came over and told us to wait in the waiting area, so we did. After what seemed like forever a nurse came out and told us the news.

"She was very lucky. She is going to need to stay here for about a week so we can monitor her but she will be fine."

**Chapter 2**

I was so happy to hear that my sister was going to live. But why did she do it? Was it because of dad? Or worse, because of me? I guess only she can answer that and she's not even conscious. Chris and I walked into her room and sat down by her bed. She didn't look like my little sister. She looked pale, lifeless, miserable, and hurt. I noticed that as I thought this, tears started running down my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked at Chris. Why was he still here? Why did he care? He looked up at me now. We both kind of just stared at each other for probably five min. he looked the same that he did in 7th grade. Carmel hair, light sparkly blue eyes, muscular, T-shirt and jeans. He looked the same. I on the other hand look totally different. I am no longer over weight. I don't have braces. I'm taller, thinner, tanner, and still a nerd.

"Why are you here?" I asked realizing how stupid and mean that sounded after I said it.

"Well thanks. I definitely feel appreciated." He said jokingly

"No that's not how I meant it like why do u care I guess is what I'm trying to ask."

Well she's the only one you've got right? He asked

"Yes" I replied

"Well I feel like you might want some body conscious to talk to about it." He said

"I don't really want to talk about that." I said shyly

"Ok then what do u want to talk about?" he asked

"I don't know. I would rather just not talk ok? I stated.

"Ok I will be right back I'm going to get something to eat you want anything?" he asked

"No thanks I'm all right." I said

With that he left the room. I looked at Jenny again. Why did she do it? Then I started feeling a deep pit in my gut so I decided not to think about it. I want to go home. I hate hospitals. I left a note for Chris for when he got back. It read:

** -Chris **

** I went home. I'm sorry I just can't stay here. I have hated hospitals since my dad died. I'm sorry.**

** -Alex**

I put it on the bed and left. I got home and decided I might want to clean up the blood on the floor. I had just gotten done cleaning when the doorbell sounded. I opened the door. It was Chris.

"Hey I'm sorry for leaving you I just couldn't stay there." I said

"It's ok I understand" he said

"Oh um come in. i was just cleaning." I stated

He walked in and we both just sat on the couch. I was cross legged and facing him just looking at him.

"Do you remember when we used to play wii downstairs after school?" I asked

"Ha-ha ya that was fun" he laughed.

"Do you want to play?" I asked excitedly.

"Only if you promise not to cheat this time." He joked

"i Never cheat its pure luck because I have to skill." I laughed.

We both laughed as we went downstairs to play wii. We played wii sports bowling and I won fair and square. After that we watched a movie and during the movie he rapped his arm around me and I leaned into his chest. We both fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and Chris was gone. I went upstairs and there he was by the stove which had about 3 pans on it that were steaming. The air smelled like bacon and eggs and sausage.

"Good morning sleepy head." He joked

"It is now, you didn't have to make me breakfast." I said

"i Didn't make you breakfast, I made us breakfast." He laughed

"Ha ok fair enough." I laughed.

We both sat down and ate. It was amazing. Probably the best breakfast since my dad.

"I am so stuffed. It was really good though. I didn't know you could cook." I said

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said suspiciously

"Like what?" I asked

He paused then said, "I have liked you since 8th grade. I was really stupid then. I thought that blowing up pop with mentos at 2 in the morning was fun. I don't know why. But I was really embarrassed to tell you earlier because I thought you wouldn't like me back."

I looked at him stunned because the truth is I have liked him since 8th grade too.

"I have had a crush on you since 8th grade and never in a million years thought you would ever like me." I said shocked

"You were the only girl who didn't show u liked or hated me. Most girls did. Why would you think I didn't like you?" He asked

"Most guys and people in general thought I was annoying and ugly and weird" I said

"Then I must not be most people or other guys." He said sweetly

He leaned in and I leaned in and we kissed. It was sweet and little but simply amazing.

"We better get to the hospital in case she wakes up." I said

"Ya we should get going." He said dazzily.

We drove to the hospital and when we went in her room she was awake.

"Jenny!" I yelled

I ran over to her and squeezed her and hugged her.

"I've been awake for a while where have you been?" asked jenny

I just sat there and looked Chris and then said, "We had breakfast"

He sat down next to me and all of a sudden I felt him grab my hand and put it on his knee with his hand overtop of mine.


End file.
